Finding You
by 2sexxy
Summary: Alec, a faery prince, is tolld to kidnap a certain warlock we all know and love. :
1. Chapter 1

I am going to post more chapters later but for now I am just trying to figure out where this story is going exactly. BTW: Alec is a winter faery prince but Magnus is still a warlock. All other TMI characters don't exist.

Cassandra Clare owns the characters not I.*sniff, sniff* :'(

Also Julie Kagawa owns the Nevernever.

Alec stared off into the night sky boredom creeping slowly into him. A night like this was perfect for hunting but he wasn't in the mood. Turning towards the door he decided to wander the castle and find something to entertain him. Not long into his walk an exhausted little creature with green skin and rather large ears came running up to him.

"Your Majesty," the small creature huffed, "The King has demanded an audience, sir."

"Thank you, Lester." Alec replied and instantly perked up. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all.

Alec practically skipped to his father's office and had to compose himself before knocking and then entering the study. The room was rather big with a huge oak desk dominating the far wall. Bookshelves lined the wall to his left while the wall to his right was home to a map that took up the entire wall.

"Son!" The king's voice rang out in greeting. Alec's father, Bailon, was a tall, graceful man that shared the same fine elf-like features as his son. But while Alec was shy and kept to himself, his father oozed confidence.

"Father," Alec replied, "you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I have something I need taken care of. There is a warlock in the mortal realm that has been causing some trouble lately. Yesterday he almost revealed a group of fey to a human." Bailon sounded quite frustrated and Alec wondered why this one warlock was such a big deal.

"So, I'm supposed to threaten the guy, maybe cut of a few fingers, to stop him from messing around?" Alec questioned, frowning, this wasn't exactly his idea of fun.

"No," His father replied, "I want you to capture him and bring him here."

Alec's eyebrows shot up and he gasped. Kidnapping a warlock? And bring him into the Nevernever? That was against the law and not to mention hard as hell. Weighing his options he came to a decision. After all it wasn't as if he hadn't broken the law before.

"Ok," Alec replied, "I will bring the warlock."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here is chapter two.**

**Again Cassandra Clare owns Magnus and Alec and Julie Kagawa owns the Nevernever.**

**Also I am changing something in the story. Instead of Magnus almost revealing some fairies to a human, he DID reveal the fairies so yeah. Enjoy **

Magnus Bane sat on his fuzzy pink sofa watching bodies writhe on his dance floor/living room. He sighed wishing there was some sort of actual entertainment, but there wasn't. Magnus was getting ready to call it a night when he spotted jet-black hair and beautiful porcelain skin across the room. He gasped when he realized who the gorgeous man was. Alexander Lightwood. Prince of the Winter fey. Slinking across the dance floor Magnus made his way towards the young royal.

"Well, it must be my lucky night." Magnus stated, finding it hard to keep his heart beat under control while staring into those icy blue eyes. Alec smiled and turned towards him.

"You've been very bad Magnus." Alec replied in a flirty tone. Magnus raised an eyebrow. Who would've thought the ice prince played for the other team?

"Well you'll just have to punish me then." Magnus whispered in a sultry voice. He took off towards his bedroom and prayed to every god out there that Alec would follow. When he reached his door he smiled when he felt a cold body press against his back.

Cool lips slid along his neck making Magnus sigh and lean back into willing arms. It had been too long since he'd had a lover and he was more than ready to make up for lost time.

"If we'd met under different circumstances, this could've worked." Alec stated, his tone sounded almost sad. Magnus frowned confused.

"Wha-?" Magnus felt something hard strike his skull and he was out.

Alec picked up the warlock's now limp body and carried him over to the closet. Amidst the too many shoes and outrageous outfits, the prince found an entrance to the Nevernever and stepped inside.

**I promise some Alec/Magnus lovin' will be in the next chapter or something close to it *evil face*. Let me know what y'all think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here is chapter 3; I will try to make this one longer. **

**I don't own the characters or the Nevernever. Brilliant, high paid authors do. *tear***

Magnus Bane awoke to a horrible head ache and a stiff back, which was quite unusual considering he paid a ridiculous amount of money for his bed. Looking around he realized instantly he was not in his room, or his house for that matter.

The room he was in had high ceilings and a giant four poster bed that dominated most of the room. The bed frame itself seemed to be made of marble but that wasn't the most unusual thing in the room. The room itself seemed to be made entirely out of ice or glass. Ice, Magnus decided as a shiver crawled through his body. He exhaled and he could see his breath. Magnus spotted a door on the opposite wall. He was about to stand up and explore what lay beyond when he made a horrifying discovery.

He was chained to the bed, spread eagle and naked. The chains, like everything else in the room, were made of ice, but they were far from delicate. Magnus pulled and struggled against them, but they didn't budge. He tried yelling and got no reply. Sighing in defeat he slumped back down on the bed.

Suddenly a door opened from somewhere behind him. Footsteps echoed through the room and Magnus craned his neck to see who had entered but couldn't. A tall figure in a long black coat and black pants approached him and he was suddenly very conscious of the fact that he was naked.

Long red hair and devilish eyes graced the face of the stranger in his room and Magnus felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. The man got closer as an evil smile crept onto his face.

"It's good to see you're finally awake, warlock. Now we can play." The man's voice was like music but Magnus could only shudder at the hidden promises in his words. He got closer and began to rub his hands along Magnus' body. His fingers formed claws as he raked his hands down his victim's thighs. The unpleasant feeling dragged a whimper from Magnus' throat. His assailant was just lowering his lips to Magnus's own when the door was slammed open. Alec stood in the doorway, his lips thinned into a hard line and his body rigid, ready to fight.

"Back away, Grimel." Alec barked and Magnus instantly felt relieved. Grimel straitened and turned towards Alec.

"I apologize, Your Majesty. I didn't realize he was taken." The red-head hissed and Magnus shivered. Taken? Hell no! Alec had come into his home and kidnapped him. He did not belong to this spoiled faery prince.

"Hey! Can someone tell me what the fuck is going on here?" Magnus yelled at the two faery men. Alec whipped around and glared at him while Grimel left the room, clearly upset. The prince walked towards him and released the chains binding him.

"There are clothes in the dresser. You'd best hurry, the King is waiting." Alec stated sharply.

"Hey? What was up with last night? Huh? You knocked me out! And where the hell am I?" Magnus demanded while crossing over to the dresser. It was hard to argue with someone while naked. Magnus sighed though when he opened the dresser. _Yes!_ He silently fist pumped. Designer labels filled the drawer. At least they had decent clothes. He decided on a black Armani button down and trousers and a thick black coat. Though his body was constantly warm he had been dying to get his hands on one of these jackets.

"You were summoned by the Winter King Bailon."Alec replied while secretly admiring the warlock's toned body and caramel skin.

"Yeah well you could've asked, or sent an invite. Kidnapping is a little extreme." Magnus huffed. Looking into the mirror he grimaced. His makeup was smudged beyond repair. With a snap of his fingers the mess of glitter and eye liner vanished.

"You aren't here as a guest, you are a prisoner. Just come with me, the King will explain." Alec stated and disappeared down a hallway. Magnus followed trying to figure out why a Faery King would want him as a prisoner.

After what seemed like twenty minutes of twisting tunnels and winding hallways the two came to an opening. Beyond that was a great throne room with a soaring ceiling that looked like it would crumble at the slightest touch. Alec led him through a crowd of nobles and towards a large throne upon which a regal looking man sat. To say King Bailon was intimidating was and understatement. Magnus wanted to cower behind Alec but the prince move away and stood next to his father.

"Manus Bane, welcome to the court of the Winter Fey." Bailon's voice echoed through the room and everyone else fell silent.

"Your majesty." Magnus replied a sarcastic edge to his voice. The king stepped down from his throne and move towards the warlock.

"You are here because you have violated the law. You exposed a group of winter fey to a human. Resulting in a situation I did not wish to have to deal with." The King explained. Oh great that's what this is about Magnus mentally rolled his eyes.

"Look, you broke a law by bringing me here so just let me go and we'll call it even" Magnus stated becoming bored.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. But since you wish to be so insolent I believe punishment is needed." Bailon replied an evil smirk on his face. "Alec would you like to do the honors?" Magnus gulped, uh oh not good. He snapped his fingers but nothing happened. Shit, they must've bound my magic he thought. A whip appeared and hands restrained him. His shirt was removed and an excited murmur rang through the hall.

Magnus was mortified as everyone gathered around to watch. He heard the whip whistle through the air right before the leather connected with his sin. He bit his lip hard trying not to cry out. Lash after lash rained down on his back breaking his will until the pain was too much. Feeling darkness close in around him he welcomed unconsciousness and sank gladly into its waiting arms.

This time when Magnus woke he was greeted by soft pillows and a warm blanket. Looking around he saw that he wasn't in the same room as before. This one was much grander, the bed softer and a fireplace even roared in a far corner. He moved to sit up and flinched as pain flared up his spine. Cool hands pressed his shoulders back down onto the bed.

"Don't move too much," Alec said softly, "You haven't healed yet." Magnus tensed, turning he saw the dark prince's somber face.

"How could you do this to me?" Magnus whispered willing his voice not to crack. His throat hurt like hell. Alec handed him a glass of water and looked at him sadly.

"You are lucky it was me and not Grimel. He would've made it hurt a lot worse." Alec replied as if that made everything better.

"So I guess I should thank you then?" Magnus demanded angrily. He tried sitting up again cried out in pain. Alec ran towards him and lowered him back down.

"Relax, you need rest." Alec stoked his long hair back from his face and cupped his cheek. Moving in closer Alec whispered softly, "I am so sorry."

Magnus tangled his fingers in Alec's hair and pulled him closer joining their lips. Magnus moaned at the cool sensation of Alec's cold skin and slipped his tongue inside the prince's willing mouth. Magnus pulled Alec onto the bed and draped himself across his frigid body. Alec gripped Magnus' hips and ground them into his own eliciting another moan from his sexy warlock. Magnus came up for air and before he could continue Alec stopped him.

"You won't get any sleep if we continue." Alec whispered voice hoarse. Magnus started to protest but Alec shushed him. "We can pick up where we left off tomorrow. Just get some rest." Magnus laid his head down on the prince's chest and closed his eyes. Breathing in Alec's yummy citrus smell the warlock drifted off to sleep without a care in the world.

**Ok so again let me know what you think. It might be a while until I write chapter 4 because school is starting soon . More Malec soon though and another twist DUH DUH DUUUUUHHHHHH *Evil Laughter***

**BTW: Am I spelling warlock right?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Alec, Magnus or the Nevernever. I don't know who owns Oberon; he's in like every faery book. They can't all own him, can they?**

**Anywhoo, sorry it's been so long I just moved to a new town and school started and all that chizz . But tell me what you think.**

Alec awoke to warm arms curled around his waist. After blinking a few times memories from the night before came rushing back. Twisting around Alec came face to face with Magnus Bane. His gorgeous green eyes were closed and his lips were slightly parted as he slept. Alec resisted the urge to run his fingers along the sparkling warlock's lips. The last few days had been rough and he knew Magnus needed sleep.

Easing out of Magnus' arms he left the bed. After changing clothes Alec began roaming the halls. As he approached his father's study he heard hushed whispers. Slowly creeping towards the door Alec listened closely.

"The Warlock is in our possession. Now all we have to do is wait for the Winter Solstice to arrive." Alec recognized his father's voice but couldn't understand what he was talking about.

"We must be careful. If one thing goes wrong, our plan will be ruined." The faceless voice sounded raspy and aged. Alec didn't recognize the voice and couldn't see much through the crack in the door.

"All will be fine; the power Warlock Bane possesses is immense. Oberon will have no idea what hit him. The Summer Court will be at its weakest and will have no way to stop us," Bailon replied in an assured tone.

"We'll see." The voice stated. Alec heard steps and quickly retreated into the shadows. The door opened and out stepped Bailon followed by a severely slumped figure. A hood was pulled over the cripple's face and it walked with a noticeable limp. Alec waited until he could no longer see the figure before revealing himself.

"What was that?" Alec demanded. His father turned but didn't seem surprised to see him.

"Alec, come into the study." Bailon said calmly. Alec stomped into the room. He was pissed. And he wanted answers.

"What's going on?" Alec asked again, "Why did you really bring Magnus here?" Bailon sighed and turned to face his son.

"We are working on something son, something big." The king stated finally. "We are going to overthrow the Summer Court."

Alec stared at his father, a look of complete shock on his face. "Are you insane? That would upset the balance! Wait, where does Magnus fit in with all of this?" the enraged prince asked.

"Magnus has enough power to help us achieve our goal. His powers combined with the Winter Solstice will ensure our success." Bailon replied a smug look on his smiling face.

"No." Alec warned his tone deadly, "You won't touch him. Using that much power will kill him. He will never agree to it anyway."

"Haven't you seen the way the Summer Court treats us!" His father shouted, "We are not inferior and will not bow to them! Magnus will help us; I will make sure of that. And as for you, you are to say nothing. If you do I will have your precious warlock tied up and left to Grimel's mercy."

Alec froze in shock. He knew Grimel had many tricks in store for Magnus. "Father," he pleaded "Please don't do this. I'll get another warlock for you any warlocks just ask." Alec was desperate; he knew what was coming next and prayed his father wouldn't say it.

"I'm afraid it's too late son and I suggest you get over your unhealthy obsession. Now swear you will not say anything." Bailon demanded. Alec cursed, if he didn't swear Magnus would be left to Grimel. If he did swear he couldn't warn Magnus.

"I-I swear." Alec said finally, defeated. His father smiled and patted him on the shoulder. Alec left the room, in no hurry to see Magnus. He wandered the castle for a while, thinking of anything he could do. There had to be a loophole, but he couldn't think of one. The Winter Solstice was in a week.

He finally made his way back to his room. He found Magnus digging in the drawers for clothes. His hair was wet and a towel wrapped around his waist led Alec to believe he'd just gotten out of the shower. Alec smiled and watched Magnus root through the drawers humming an unfamiliar tune.

Magnus looked into the mirror and met Alec's gaze. The warlock smiled and turned to face the ice prince. He sauntered saucily towards the sullen-faced man and pulled him into his arms.

"Your beautiful face is wasted on that frown." Magnus whispered making Alec blush like crazy. Magnus lowered his head and claimed Alec's lips with his own. The two battled to control the kiss and moans filled the air.

Alec's previous concerns vanished as he pushed Magnus over two the bed and pinned him down. Reaching down to the floor he found a scarf and tied the warlock's hands to the headboard. Alec kissed Magnus again and then trailed his tongue down his neck, making the other man squirm.

After peeling the towel off of the warlock's lean body, Alec removed his own clothes. Straddling Magnus' body Alec lightly sucked on his nipples causing the taller man to shiver and buck. Alec continued licking and sucking a path down Magnus' body until he reached his large, painfully swollen cock. Alec lowered his head and wrapped his lips around the shaft.

"Alec!" Magnus screamed. He was now panting as the ice princes head bobbed up and down on his dick. He wished his hands were free. He wanted to run his hands through those silky black strands while he sucked. Magnus yanked at the scarf, it didn't budge. Alec continued bobbing and sucking until Magnus was a blubbering mess, begging for Alec to untie him.

"Alec, stop!" The prince looked up confused, "I'm close and I don't want to… until…" Magnus trailed off. Alec understood and climbed off of the warlock. He untied Magnus' hands and crawled over next to him on the bed. As soon as Alec got close, Magnus pulled him down. He turned him over onto his stomach and slid down his body to his delectable ass.

"Magnus?" Alec asked nervously.

"Just relax. You've never done this before have you?" Magnus asked his voice laced with care and concern.

"Well, no not really." Alec replied, blushing furiously.

"Don't worry," Magnus assured, "I'll be gentle." He then began to knead Alec's cheeks eliciting a moan. "You like that?" the warlock asked a smile in his voice. He spread the prince's cheeks apart and lowered his mouth to the trembling pink hole.

"Ahhhhh!" Alec screamed arching his back. Magnus continued to lick and thrust his tongue into the smaller man's hole making him cry out in pleasure. After preparing him adequately, Magnus sat up and pulled Alec into his lap.

Magnus kissed Alec with all of the passion his body could give. Alec, in turn, wrapped his arms around Magnus' neck and rubbed their naked arousals together impatiently. They both moaned

"Magnus," Alec whispered, "I'm ready. I want you to take me, make me yours." Magnus looked into Alec's eyes and kissed him again. Positioning the smaller man over his cock Magnus made sure that there was no hesitation in Alec's eyes. The prince gave a silent ok and Magnus slowly lowered him onto his cock.

"A-Ahh," Alec cried out in pain. Magnus stopped and kissed him again. He built up a rhythm of lowering, then waiting, then lowering some more. Only when Alec was fully seated on his cock did he stop moving completely and waited.

Alec let out a sigh of relief when Magnus stopped moving him. He sat still and tried desperately to get used to the huge length inside of him. He shifted a bit and cried out when the tip of Magnus' cock rubbed against that little bundle of nerves inside him.

"Oh, Magnus!" Alec cried out and began fiercely rocking back and forth on the warlock's thick rod. Magnus moaned and grasped Alec's hips. He wasn't going to last long, but thankfully neither was Alec. The two men bounced and ground against each other trying desperately to reach their release.

Alec began gasping and mumbling Magnus' name and the warlock knew he was close. Speeding up his thrusts he began to ram into Alec's prostate. Alec came with a loud scream as a warm, white liquid shot out onto their bellies. Magnus came soon after releasing his own essence into Alec's clenching hole.

Alec winced as he lifted himself off of his lovers cock and sprawled out on the bed. Magnus lay next to him panting but with a smile on his face. The warlock loomed over his prince and kissed him softly.

"That was amazing, Alec." Magnus whispered. Alec blushed but snuggled into the taller man's arms, enjoying the warmth. Though worry still danced on the edge of his mind, all Alec could think about was this moment. Bing with the man he loved.

"I love you." Alec whispered. When Magnus didn't respond right away Alec got nervous. Was he not supposed to say it? Did Magnus not love him back? Alec felt as if his heart was going to burst when he heard Magnus' reply.

"I love you too, my prince."

**Sigh, it took me four hours to write this. Probably because I kept taking brakes and watching Yaoi on YouTube, but whatever. Review, my lovelies!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so here's chapter 5. Make sure you read my note at the end. I am willing to write other stories if y'all want me too. :D Enjoy my lovelies!**

**By the way, I don't own Alec, Magnus or the NeverNever. But I have a feeling Grimel is gonna help me make millions! Ok maybe not. **

The next week passed by in a blur of nonstop sex for the two lovers. No matter how many times Alec tried to leave the room, Magnus would grab his arms and pin him back to the mattress. And every time Magnus tried to put on clothes, Alec would rip them off with his teeth.

"Magnus," Alec whined, "Please stop teasing me!" The young prince was currently tied to the bed with a multitude of scarves and his warlock was teasing his asshole with his tongue. Magnus dipped just the tip in then pulled it out and circled the puckered entrance.

"Oh fuck!" Alec screamed. He arched his back and tried to push his ass closer towards his lover's face. Magnus pushed his hips down and withdrew his mouth.

"If you don't keep still, I'm going to stop." Magnus warned a feral smile on his face. He was wicked, absolutely wicked, Alec decided. The warlock got up from the bed and went over to the drawer, he retrieved a few items and pounced back onto the bed.

Alec craned his neck to try and see what Magnus was holding. The warlock pushed his head back down and chuckled darkly. Alec gulped, this couldn't be good. The young prince gasped as his cheeks were pulled apart roughly. Something cold and wet slithered down his crack and he shivered. Alec braced himself and then he felt it. Hard plastic pressed against his hole and slowly gained entry causing his back to bow. Magnus continued shoving the toy inside his younger lover until it could go no farther.

The warlock sat back and looked at his handy work. Alec was tied spread-eagle and a thick blue dildo was barely visible from between his ass cheeks. The boy moaned and Magnus smiled, he was absolutely delicious. The warlock grabbed Alec and flipped him. He grasped his lover's cock and began to stroke drawing from him cries and pleadings for release.

"Magnus!" Alec barked, "If you don't fuck me right now, I swear I will shove an icicle so far up your ass you will feel it melting for months!" Magnus just laughed.

"Promise?" The older man whispered into Alec's ear seductively. He began to lick and nip at the pale column of the ice prince's throat. Damn him, he actually sounded like he would enjoy it. Alec huffed in frustration. Magnus glanced at the boy's face and felt bad. Maybe he was being a little cruel.

Turning Alec over again, he slowly removed the dildo. His hole gaped open as it was left empty and he gasped. Magnus barely gave him any time to react before shoving his dick in, replacing the toy. Alec cried out in satisfaction, finally! Magnus began a steady pace, thrusting in and out of his young prince while he struggled to stay on his knees.

"Ah! I'm close Magnus." Alec managed to whimper, "Please, I want to see your face." Magnus obliged and pulled out long enough to flip the boy yet again. His warlock began thrusting again and Alec joined their lips. Tongues glided and teeth nipped as the two men worked furiously towards their release.

Magnus began to lose control of his steady pace and Alec knew he must be close. He licked up and down his older lover's neck and then bit down on the flesh just below his ear.

"Ahh..." Magnus gasped. He began to work furiously at the knots holding his lover in place. Damn it, this would be a lot easier if he had his magic back. When Alec was finally free he wrapped his arms around the warlock's neck and thrust his hips up forcing Magnus' cock deeper. Both men grunted and began moving together.

Alec felt a familiar tightening in his stomach, and dug his fingers into Magnus' back. The warlock got in two more hard thrusts before he felt Alec's tight heat clamp down on him and he lost it. Crying out he emptied himself into his lover.

Both men collapsed next together onto the bed. Magnus snuggled against Alec's side and nuzzled into his neck.

"Mmm. That was amazing. You were so _hot_." The warlock whispered. Alec shuddered and moved closer to his lover, soaking up his heat. The effects of his orgasm began to wear off and Alec remembered the new he'd overheard the week before. A familiar gnawing began in his stomach and he felt horrible .He wanted to tell him but every time he tried to his oath got in the way.

"Alec, what's wrong? Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" Magnus sounded worried and Alec felt even worse.

"I'm fine, really. I'm ok." Alec assured him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Magnus knew something was wrong though, Alec never kissed him on the cheek.

"Baby, you know if there's a problem you can tell me right?" Magnus said sweetly. Alec cringed; this was going to be hard.

"Look, I want to tell you but I can't." Magnus looked at him a confused look etched onto his beautiful face. The warlock pulled away and sat up. He got up off the bed and began to put his clothes on.

"Magnus! Please listen to me I lo-," Alec was cut short by the warlock's venomous gaze.

"I get it Alec. It's one of your faery things. I just thought after all we'd done we wouldn't have to hide anything anymore." Magnus looked horribly sad and Alec couldn't stand it. Tears began to well up in the warlock's eyes and the prince felt his heart breaking.

"Just don't come to my room anymore, ok?" Magnus whispered and fled the room. Alec fell back onto the bed and tears began to flow down his cheeks freely. He wiped his face and focused on showering and getting dressed.

There had to be a way. Maybe if he couldn't tell Magnus he could stop his father somehow. All he knew was he had to save Magnus, it had only been a week but Alec knew if he lost the warlock now, he'd lose a part of himself as well.

**Ok so I will think about what to add next. Meanwhile if there are any scenes you would like me to write on the side, like a different scenario or different time period between these two, let me know. I need to work on something else for a while. Reviews=more smexiness!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's been so long, between coach watt trying to kill me with homework and other various projects I've had little inspiration or will to write. I had to go back and read my stories to remember what was going on in each one. So here's the next chapter, love it? Hate it? Review it! **

Magnus sat on his bed starring out the window watching the snowflakes fall. He hadn't spoken to Alec since their big fight and he felt like crap. Something else was going on as well. The entire Winter court seemed to be on edge, waiting for something. Plus, Bailon would be seen pacing the halls and whenever he spotted Magnus he would just stare. It gave him the creeps. It was like everyone knew something he didn't which just made him miss Alec more. If they were still together, he could tell him what was going on.

A knock at the door startled him and he practically jumped off of the bed. Magnus sauntered to the door praying to every god there ever was that it was Alec. He opened the door and his heart plummeted, then rose again threatening to make him sick. It was Grimmel.

"Hello, gorgeous. Miss me?" The redhead smiled and pushed into the room, slamming and locking the door behind him.

Magnus gulped and tried to scream, but Grimmel placed his hand over his mouth and steered the warlock toward the bed.

"I've been waiting for you to realize that that royal whelp is useless in bed. Its time you see what a real man can do." Grimmel whispered evilly in Magnus' ear and the warlock shuddered. Grimmel tied Magnus securely to the bed and stood back to admire his work. "So pretty, I can't wait to see that pretty little body impaled on my dick."

Magnus squirmed and pulled hard at his bindings, but they didn't budge. Grimmel laughed wickedly and walked over to grab a lit candle from the dresser. Walking back to stand over Magnus' quivering body Grimmel smiled cruelly before tipping the candle, letting the fiery wax fall.

Magnus screamed in pain as the burning liquid dripped onto his nipples and made a path down his stomach. His chest was on fire. Grimmel leaned down and placed his lips on Magnus'. The warlock jerked his head and bit down hard on the faery's lip. Grimmel growled and moved the candle until it was positioned over Magnus' cock.

"You little bitch!" The evil faery screamed before tipping the candle. Liquid fire dribbled onto the sensitive skin and he screamed loudly before blacking out from the pain.

When he woke his body was covered in dried wax and a naked Grimmel was kneeling between his spread legs, playing with Magnus' cock. He groaned when he realized that his body was responding. His cock was hard and enjoying Grimmel's licking and stroking.

Grimmel leaned over Magnus and ran his hands up his sides. "If you would be a little nicer, this wouldn't be so painful. Magnus spat in his face.

"You will never be half of the man Alec is." Grimmel's face grew dark and Magnus felt afraid.

"Very well, I was going to prep you but I think I'll show you how much of a man I can be." Grimmel lined his cock up with Magnus' hole before slamming in. Manus cried out in agony as tears streamed down his face and Grimmel shoved in further.

"Alec! Alec, help me please!" Grimmel began thrusting harder raking his razor sharp nails down Magnus' thighs leaving deep gouges. Magnus felt liquid drip down his legs and onto the bed and realized it must be blood. The pain in his insides was excruciating and he continued screaming for Alec.

Finally, after what seemed like years, Grimmel lost his rhythm and Magnus knew he had to be close. The red head grasped his cock and started pumping. Tears streamed down Magnus' face as he realized his body was enjoying the harsh jerks and thrusts. He felt broken and knew he could never face Alec now, not when he'd responded like this.

Grimmel came shooting his seed deep into Magnus' aching insides and Magnus soon followed; shooting come onto Grimmel's heaving stomach. The warlock grimaced at what he'd done. Grimmel patted him on the head and left without a word.

Magnus curled into a ball and cried for hours, wishing his blue-eyed faery was there to comfort him.

Alec left his room and decided to visit Magnus, he had to make things right. He turned a corner and came face to face with Grimmel who was buttoning his shirt back up.

"He was great, your warlock. I see why you like him so much." The red headed bitch winked before walking off down the opposite hallway. Alec's heart plummeted and he raced to Magnus' door.

The door was ajar and Alec gulped as he pushed it open. Magnus was not in the room, but a shower could be heard running in the attached bathroom. Alec surveyed the room and took note of the blood, semen and candle wax that soiled the bed sheets. Alec cursed and walked into the bathroom.

Magnus was curled up into the smallest ball he could possibly make in the corner of the stone shower. Alec got closer and saw that the water was so hot was turning his beloved warlock's skin red. Alec opened the shower door and sat wrapping his arms around Magnus' shuddering frame.

"Oh, baby. I'm so sorry. I can't believe I wasn't here to protect you." Alec buried his face in Magnus' wet hair and sobbed. Both boys cried until their eyes ached and their throats were sore. Alec pulled Magnus out of the shower and carefully dried them both off. He then wrapped Magnus in a clean sheet and carried him to his own bed where they both drifted off to sleep, holding each other like they were all they had left.


End file.
